


It's All Gone

by softball45



Series: Olicity One Shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity decides to shave her head and Oliver reacts badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a prompt on tumblr and I just loved it so much I decided to post it here let me know what you think.

“Felicity what did you do!” Oliver was in full on ‘grr’ mode, as Felicity would call it.

She had barely made it through the doorway of his office when he was less than an inch away from her questioning her like she was soon to be a victim of the Arrow. “What do you mean? A got a haircut. Normal people get haircuts Oliver.”

“That is not a haircut! You shaved your whole head. Your hair, it’s all gone.” Oliver was acting like a puppy that just lost his favorite toy to play with. 

“No shit it’s all gone! It’s kinda my hair I would know when it’s there and what happened to it!” Felicity was enraged by the way Oliver was acting. He was getting all pissy because she shaved her head.

Suddenly Diggle burst through the door. “What the hell is going on up here?” Diggle was out of breath and covered in sweat. Felicity could see that he got up here in a hurry. “The whole office can hear you too yelling. There’s a bet on whether or not you guys are having sex.”

“Well as you can see we are not having sex!” Felicity stormed her way past Diggle to her desk.

“Um, Felicity.” Diggle was looking at her with a puzzled face.

“Yes, I know my hairs gone. It’s because I shaved it off!” Felicity was already in a bad mood and Oliver getting mad at her was not helping anyone.

“Why would you get it shaved off without consulting me first Felicity?” Oliver was pushing the boundaries of friend and was starting to wander into stalker territory.

“Really Oliver? You’re going to yell at me about not talking to you about shaving my head when every night you risk your life without asking me how I feel. Do you know how it feels to sit in that foundry and not know if you’re going to come back in one piece? When the comms go silent I have a heart attack. I think that you were just killed. Every time I hear gunshots I think you’re gone. Every time you leave the lair I think that I will never see you again. It kills me to see you leave every night, but what we do is good, it needs to continue and the only way that happens is if you go out there and fight.”

Oliver was dumbfounded. He didn’t know what she was going to say but he wasn’t expecting that. After a few minutes of silence and awkward staring Oliver spoke up. “I’m sorry I put you through that every night Felicity. The only reason I’m upset is because when I see you your hair looks so beautiful. I just don’t understand why someone would get rid of something so beautiful.”

Now Felicity was the one speechless and that was a rare moment. “Now I can see that you don’t need your hair to be beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful and I love that.” Oliver slowly made his way over to wear Felicity was standing. “I’m just glad to see that you still ramble without your hair.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you Mr. Queen but I will never stop rambling.” Felicity turned and started to walk out of Oliver’s office. Before the door closed completely she shouted back at him, “Charity. That’s why I shaved my head, for charity.”

Oliver had a smirk wiped across his face. “What charity?” He shouted back.

“One that helps survivors of traumatic events recover.” Felicity walked away smiling and acting as if she was the cleverest person in the world, which she was.


End file.
